Mate
by field innocence
Summary: In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke, for about a month. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed. Revise!
1. Chapter: 1

Author Note: I waited a very long time to make this and Now here it is! A world with all the Naruto's character as cats, oh yes Im evil! Muhahahahaha! Man I love myself.

Summary: In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.

**New Author Note:** I'm adjusting and improving this story to make it 'readable' and understandable than the pervious one. So please, bare with me. Don't worry though because I've saved all the chapters to this story, so there won't be any long updates :) I hope you enjoy it XD  
**Author**: Field Innocence  
**Title:** Mate  
**Summary:** In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.  
**Rate:** M (bad language and sex theme, etc)  
**Paring:** Sas/Hin  
**Genera:** Humor, Drama  
**Warning:** Bad grammar

* * *

**Ch. 1**

Its one of those days when you have to get up in the morning to do whatever you have appointed to, but not this creature. That's right, Hinata the cat, a feline who has two pointy ears, four furry paws and a nice long fluffy tail. She is only about one foot and half inches tall and has lavish lavender eyes for only the most elegant creature could have and there aren't very many of them around.

And who own this delicate creature? Miss. Kurenai herself. Not only dose she own her, she also found Hinata alone in a rainy day and took her in as her pet. Very unusual for a kind like Hinata to be abandon in a filthy street, but luckily she was found in good hand. Every since that day, Kurenai has been feeding, bathing and raising Hinata on her own, but all that is going to change because Kurenai is going to leave Hinata with one of her trusted friend….

"So let me get this straight. You are leaving to go on a business vacation and intrusting me to take good care of Hinata, why?" said the gray hair man with half of his face showing, still telling himself he looks cool with it to show off at the ladies to make him look mysterious.

"Kakashi, just do this one small favor for me and I'll probably buy you something after I come back. Beside it only for a month or so. Didn't quite get the memo," she said placing Hinata in his hands.

Kakashi gracefully accepted the little creature in his arm, "Hummm...I see," he sigh helplessly, already predicting his troublesome time with two cats.

"Okay, I guess that's it. You got everything?" she asked Kakashi, with her suite in her hands and her sunglasses on. She can't wait for this peaceful vacation!

"Yes I do. Her and her things and-" but before he could finish his sentence Kurenai was gone.

"Damn her," he growl before carrying Hinata inside, than stared into her bizarre eyes, "Oh, so you have white eyes, hum now that is cute. I guess Sasuke would have to deal with you for awhile, considering the fact that I'm your new owner for right now," Kakashi declared as he took Hinata and her things inside.

He let down Hinata gently first before placing her things in another room.

**In the animal's mind**

Hinata was scanning the place that she would have to stay in for a month. She walked in a room that had a table, a chair and a ...Bowl! But not a dog bowl, oh heavens no! She may have four legs and is cover in fur, but she is no canine. She is a cat, and a very thirsty one too. She was beginning to feel very thirsty since the morning and it already the afternoon. Apparently her mistress was such in a rush that she accidently forgot to give Hinata's her milk.

Without any hesitation or second thought who the bowl belong to, she hurry toward the bowl to take a few lick, but before she could put her tongue in, she heard a very unpleasant voice from behind, "Get away from **_MY_** bowl, little pussy cat," he said.

Hinata simply turn around to see a another cat that had two black onyx eyes and dark blue fur. While she had the total opposite by what he had.

"S-Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't know it was yours. I was thi..," before she could finish her sentences he bluntly interrupted her.

"I don't care. The bowl has my name on it and I don't see yours," he pointed at the bowl with his name scripted on it.

Hinata read the bowl that had the word: **SASUKE** (A/N: Yeah I'm surprise she could read. It prove to you that Kurenai cared for Hinata that much :)), "Oh I'm sorry. My name is Hinata," she said as she politely bowed in front of him.

"So!" Sasuke twitched his left black nose to one side to show his rudeness, "I don't care what your name is. I want you away from my bowl, and every other stuff that is mine, you got that pussy cat," he demanded as he was trying to scare her away with his sharp nails and pointy teeth.

Hinata began to take a few step back when Sasuke's evil feature approach closer with his nails popping out and his teeth ready to attack. Just before Hinata could run away, Kakashi picked her up just in time.

**Out of the animals mind**

"There you are little kitty," Kakashi smiled, than gazed down at his cat, "Oh, I see you found Sasuke, thats good. I hope you guys become good friends," but before Kakashi could even put Hinata back down he felt Hinata shiver in his hands, "Hum? Why are you shivering? Is there something the matter, little one," he stare at her eyes' direction to his little devil, Sasuke, and than the problem came to him.

"Sasuke! What did you do?" he asked, staring down at the blue feline.

Sasuke just turn away and drank from his catty bowl like a good kitty.

"Damn it, Sasuke if anything happen to Hinata I would get so much trouble with Kurenai. And do you know what does that mean?" he ask, worry about the answer.

Sasuke just kept cold and said, "Meow" like any other cat say to their human friend and relaxed down on his fluffy couch that seem to appear out of nowhere.

"No Sasuke. Not meow. She would kill me, and I would never get my new issue of Ich Ich Paradise that is coming out next month. And they said it's the most extreme pornable issue ever made in the whole, entire world and I need to stay alive to read it," Kakashi was blabbing on and on about him and his porn book.

**While in the animals mind**

_'Damn this human of my. What is he talking about again, pore, popo, poe. Argh! I don't care I'm going out_' he got up and started walking out toward the door.

**Out of the mind**

Kakashi was still blabbing until he heard a 'meow' interrupting his speech, "Yes Hinata, you want something," he asked friendly to the sweet cat, hoping she got something good to say to him, or at least has something good.

But nope! Instead Hinata was pointing at Sasuke, who was about half away from the door. Before he could reach to his little door out, Kakashi got him. _Gotcha!_

**In the animal mind**

'_Oh crap. I hate being small. Damn him and his ability to pull me up,'_ Sasuke hiss as his owner dragged him close.

**Out of the animal mind**

"And just where do you think your going," he picked him up by the back of his skin, causing it to stretch really long, "Don't you dare hiss at me, Sasuke," Kakashi glared at him.

"Meow" was all the word he could say before his owner took him back to his punishment cage, which he got out a few hours ago, now he's back. Sasuke twitched at the sight of his unstoppable, unbreakable and steal cage.

"You know the rule Sasuke," he reminded Sasuke before placing him inside, "and I just got you out. Anyways, its best you stay here for awhile since you got Hinata all scare," he locked the cage, which look like a baby crib but with bars on five sides, except the floor.

"There! Now you two be good because I'm going out and take care of something for awhile. See ya," he said leaving Hinata alone with a jail-up Sasuke behind.

"Meow?" Hinata said before Kakashi shut the door.

**Inside the animal mind**

"Hey, you Hana. Huna. Uh, Hnata, Whatever. Go get me that key where my owner left," he said pointing at the key that was all the way up on top of the book case.

"No," she simply answered, walking away and leaving him behind.

"What! Listen to me or I'll.."

"You what. You can't do anything since you are inside that box,"

"Are you forgetting that I'm not staying here forever. Once I come out I'll get you for this," he said clawing around the bars which made Hinata startle a bit. It's true, once he come out, he will unleash fury before Kakashi could set him back. But by than, Hinata will probably be dead. Oh, the cruelty of this whole scene and situation for poor little Hinata. _He got me. I must obey to save my tail._

"W-What w-will happen if I help you? Will you be nicer to me?" she asked calmly. She want to assure herself that he will kept a deal with her that will protect her fur.

Sasuke saw her fear and could maybe fool around with it, "MMMaaaybe," he said, teasing her.

Hinata gulped, "Umm, if I help you would you please stay away from," she asked.

"Fine. I will, now get me out of here, I'm bored," he said having his little paws on the bars like a jail-up prisoner. Now, if only he had his little black and white stripe jail suit than he'll be the more adorable jail cat ever!

Hinata jumped up on a near by chair that was close to a wooden table. After that, she quickly claw her way to the curtain, she had her claws scratching on the expansive pink curtain every where.

_'Hu, I never really liked the color pink,'_ Sasuke said hatefully in his mind while having his black hue eyes on Hinata, which was a few feet away from the key. _'I wonder if she could see my old mouse up there?' _he wondered.

Hinata made it to the top of the book case, she walked slickly, carefully around the area since it could barely hold her. She could feel the wooden object moving with every step she took, "Careful Hinata, just tiny steps" her nails were leaving scratch marks while shacking rapidly. Than she felt a crack, "What was that?" she just looked around quickly until she saw how far she was from the bottom. '_Oh! I'm so high'_

"What is taking so long!" shout an impatient blue cat. _'Probably she found my mouse and is taking time to play with it. Damn her if she is! I warn not to touch my stuff,'_ Sasuke hissed.

Hinata started shaking even more, her nails pined in the hard wood, "S-Sas-skue I-I can't g-get d-do-own," she said in panic. She could feel the book case unbalance._ 'It's shaking!'_

"What do you mean you can't get down? Damn it! Just drop the key down here," he was beginning to lose his patient, that if he had any in the first place. _'She did find my toy mouse, and using that excuse to have more time to play with it. Oh, will see about that,'_

"O-Ok" Hinata took a good deep breath and ran to the key, slipping it out of the top and landed on the ground. At the same time the book case collapsed and Hinata jumped on the curtain making her landing safe. But leaving the pink curtain with a few long cuts.

"Good your still alive, now get me out of here" he said. _'What-do-you-know, she didn't find my mouse. That's good. Oh wait! Than where did my stupid human leave it?'_

"But the human's thing, t-they a-a-are...they a-are..." Hinata felt guilty that all the man's belonging are ruin.

"Soooo! he could buy new things," he said harshly, _'and buy me a new mouse,'_

"Now get the key," Sasuke commanded. Hinata couldn't believe how could this kind of human could put up with that mean cat with him. She felt sorry for him. Hinata was looking for the key since the book case fell and there were books every where. It would take her forever to find it. She searched under, above and even inside the books. As she was looking inside she saw two human with no clothes on, but were doing weird thing with each other. Also she found human doing weird funny faces with each other. It made her feel tingly inside for some reason. It was weird feeling that never occur to her before. It felt like something new.

"Have you found it yet. How hard it is to find one key?" he asked, walking side to side in the crib. _'Seriously! It's the only key in there for Christ Sake!...Wait, Christ?...Oh that's right, Christ! That was the cat's name, whose mouse I stole from. Now I know where my stupid human left my mouse. Note to self; Steal back my mouse,'_

Hinata kept on searching for the key but every time she looks in the books, her little body was reacting to something warm and tingling in one area that she never suspected. She begin to scratched herself below the ears, "What wrong with me, I haven't scratch myself since I was just a kitten. Damn it where is that key," she said still scratching herself. Until she saw a shining object glaring from above the crib, "The key, yes!" she ran toward the crib.

Sasuke saw her coming toward his way, "What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

Hinata jumped half up the crib, only half of her little body made it and she wasn't tall enough to reach at the key, "I can't reach the key," she said.

Sasuke saw her above him and heard her, "I got an idea. Stand on my head," he said sticking his round head out of the crib jail.

Hinata did as she was told and put two of her rear legs on Sasuke's head, _'Whoa, she isn't that heavy,'_

While Hinata was busy retrieving the key, Sasuke smelled something in his air, _'What is that smell'_ he sniffed around. He wasn't close until he sniffed above himself. _'That smell very... familiar... and-and_,' his noise was moving up toward Hinata's tail, than he took a really long sniff.

Hinata was a few inches away from the key than she used her nails to get it quick before Sasuke gets any angry at her. She finally got the key and jumped out of Sasuke's head, "I got it!" she said with the key in her paw.

"Good, now open it" he said calmly.

Hinata saw Sasuke acting different just now but didn't put any attention toward it, she just did what she was told. She used both of her paws to stick the mental object inside the hole. Once that was in, she turned the key to the left for it to open the cage.

The crib was finally open and in came out a desirable look from a blue furry cat. Sasuke swiftly jumped on Hinata causing her to startle in shock, "W-What, I did what you said. Get off me," she said pined down on her back, while Sasuke was on top on her staring into her white, innocence eyes.

"Sorry my little pussy cat, I guess I had other plans for you," he said with a smirk on him. He licked her on her fury chick which made Hinata blushed. Than he turned her around, 'W-What i-is he d-doing?...No, why am I letting him do this?...something isn't right,' she wondered while her back was now facing him and position himself on her. Sasuke was feeling heat all over him and that was from smelling her steamy stench. He already knows why he was acting like this. Heat. Yes, it that time of again for him to go through mating section, and knocking on her would make it go away, for awhile.

**Out of the mind**

Before Sasuke could allow himself to enter inside of her, Kakashi enter the room with a bag of cat stuff. His eyes widen with shock to see his living room a mess and two cat that were about to fuck each other, "SASUKE!" he ran to separate the two almost attach cat. He than locked Sasuke back to his cage and left Hinata in the next room.

"Damn it Sasuke what were you thinking. I left you for just 30 minute and here I find you with my precious books on the floor and you on top of Hinata. You are just begging for me to get you fix, well we will see about that," he than left Sasuke in the crib and put away the stuff he bought for the cats. After that he started cleaning the mess that Hinata made, but didn't blame her, only Sasuke.

**In the animal mind**

Sasuke was just staring at his human owner cleaning up the mess that Hinata made but he blame him for it, "Damn that cat, I almost had her. Shit I need to..to Argh!" Sasuke couldn't take the demands inside of him, he needed someone or something to stop this desirable needs that he is going through. '_Or at least give me my toys to screw'_

**Out of the animal mind**

Kakashi just finished cleaning the mess and done putting new curtains, luckily for him he always keeps extra spare in his closet along with his other thing that shouldn't be seen by the youth eyes.

He walked to Sasuke and notice he was running around the cage, trying to look for something, he than got an idea.

A few minute later, he brought Hinata in his hands with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke could only watch in horror as his owner play around with Hinata fur, patting her, twirling around with her tail and making him show her back side.

Sasuke could feel himself craving for her, but kept his cold, to not show his owner that he want her. He just sat there and stare, in shiver.

"Come on Sasuke, I know you want her. It is the time for you to go wild," he said still having Hinata's back side facing Sasuke, "Well, you can't have her. She is unavailable to anyone until Kurenai gets back from her vacation. Which I didn't get at first. Humm I wonder what she is doing right now,"

**Somewhere in a near by beach in a casino**

"Come on! Mommy needs a new pairs of shoes!"

"13 black! You lose"

"Dang it! Yo waiter another drink"

"Coming up"

**Back with Kakashi**

"Whatever. Anyways you keep your paws away from her got it. You are going to sleep in this crib tonight while Hinata sleep in your bed for a day. Than tomorrow we are going to visit the vet to get you fix!" Kakashi smirked, leaving a freck-out Sasuke behind in his jail-up crib.

**In the mind**

"What. Did. He. Say. NONONONONO," Sasuke was going insane, "I need to get out of here, I can't get fix. I'm Sasuke, I don't get this kind of treatment. Its all her fault, once my owner is out of the way, I will get her. You hear me, I will get you for this, pussy cat!" Sasuke was shouting out of his crib with his paws scratching every thing inside.

**Out of the mind**

Kakashi putted Hinata in Sasuke's bed, all comfortable and relax, "Hope Sasuke doesn't take that veterinarian thing all to seriously,"

**With Sasuke, in his mind**

"I'm going to kill you!"

**Back with Kakashi, out of the mind**

"All well, good night Hinata," he patted on Hinata's round head where she lay on Sasuke little bed, "Meow" she said. Than the light were off, making the room shine bright blue from the full moon night.

* * *

So what did you think, please leave a good review, no flames. I will quickly update on this one since I going to make Sasuke suffer even more. Thax for reading, see ya!

**New A/N: Wow, I didn't know there were so many opportunity to improve this story XD Well I hope you like the little change in this story. Review! Please.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok to be honest to everyone, I didn't have any plans on continuing on this fic. It was just one of those things that I make up for fun but when I posted it I have gotten so much review for it. I was like, "I'm so in touble," becuz I didn't want to continue on this and than I though, 'I should of left this as a one shot' but I didn't. Than my sister said, "You are stupid, I told you to leave as a one shot" than my other sister said, "Stupid!," than they all laughed at me, like always, so yeah. By all the reviewers and my sisters, I had no choice but to keep on continue on this fic, plus I made this longer for you guys. So enjoy!

**New Author Note:** I'm adjusting and improving this story to make it 'readable' and understandable, especially comprehensible than the pervious one. So please, bare with me. Do not worry, because I've saved all the chapters to this story, so there won't be any long updates :) I hope you enjoy it XD  
**Author**: Field Innocence  
**Title:** Mate  
**Summary:** In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.  
**Rate:** M (bad language and sex theme, etc)  
**Paring:** Sas/Hin  
**Genera:** Humor, Drama  
**Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... awww, come on X(

* * *

**Ch.2**

The next day came nice and fast for our cute little white cat, Hinata. She got up from Sasuke's little bed and use his litter box to do her business. After he business, she walked pass the living room, and spotted Sasuke still trying to escape from the baby crib.

**In the animal mind**

"What are you doing? You know you can't come out there without the key," she giggled at the worn-out Sasuke.

"I know that already" he was breathing heavily.

"Than why are you trying so hard to get out?" she asked sweetly, approaching slowly.

"Because I fee...," but before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he quickly notice where Hinata just came out from, "Did you just came out of the restroom?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, why?"

"You use my litter **box**! I told you to stay away from my things damn it! The second I get out of here I'll.."

**Out of the animals mind**

While the two cats were talking Kakashi enter the living room catching Sasuke meowing loudly toward Hinata, "Sasuke! Quit meowing at Hinata. You know what! Quit meowing for the rest of day, because you were meowing the whole night, all the neighbored were mad at me because of you. And you wonder why I put you inside the punishment cage," Kakashi picked up Hinata and took her in the kitchen for her to eat, "Oh, I will be back for your food later," he said before leaving a very tick-off blue cat, while the fluffy white one shiver in the ninja's arm.

**In the animals mind**

"That human! How could he treat me like this! He is going to pay, they all are! …..just as soon I get out of here," Sasuke was still in the jail crib with his two little blue paws holding on the bars like a true prisoner.

**With Kakashi, out of the mind**

"There you go Hinata, now eat up, because you need to be healthy for the vet today," he said kindly, as he preparing for Sasuke's breakfast.

"Meow," she replied softly, than began eating her fishy meal quietly.

**In the animals mind**

They all ate their breakfast nice and quickly. Hinata ate hers in Sasuke's bowl, Kakashi ate his while reading his little orange book and as for Sasuke. He just ate his food regularly; while planning his revenge on the white cat and at his back-stabbing owner, "Yeah! That is what I'm going to do. Yeah its the perfect plan. Oh I... hey! where is my freckin drink!"

Kakashi just came in to give Sasuke's drink, "Here, here, now finish up because we are leaving in about ten minute," than he left back in the kitchen.

"Good! Now where was I... Oh yeah the plan. Oh I can't wait. Muhahahahaha," than after that, he drank up his little bowl, along cleaning his face like any other cat does every time they feel like cleaning themselves.

**Out of the mind**

At the vet

"What!" Kakashi was freaking-out about the hold _'getting Hinata a mate to breed'_ thing. The man just got in for two minute and already he receive lecture about how to solve Hinata's problem.

"What do you mean she _'have to mate'_. Can't she wait for the next month or so. I need to live!," Kakashi was tightly griping on the veterinarian's coat, shacking him rapidly.

"Please! Let go sir, this kind of thing happen all the time," the veterinarian try his hardest to free himself from the ninja grasps, but the animal medic wasn't as skill or strong as Kakashi, so he was doom. Just like every normal civilian in this village.

"Listen to me, if anything happen to Hinata, not only that I lose my head, I'll never live long enough to read the next new issue of Ich Ich Paradise that is coming next month. So I need her the way I got her from her owner," Kakashi let loose of the veterinarian after his statement.

The veterinarian is going to have a few problems with his client, while that was going on, Sasuke and Hinata were left in the back with other felines.

**With the cats and in the mind**

Hinata was running for her life. She been at it since she got into this place. She ran through other cats, going above, under and even beg for them to hide her but nothing works, "Oh, I hope he doesn't find me," she was out of breath until she heard him.

"Here kitty, kitty," he said with an evil smirk on his face and lustful eyes.

"S-Sasuke," she shuddered as he legs maintain her weight but kept her balance.

"Where were you heading pussy cat? Don't tell me, you were planning on running away from me, were ya?" Sasuke had his claw ready to scratch something and his teeth ready to eat something hard. _'Soon, I'll hump you and hurt for touching my things,' _he thought.

All Hinata could do is watch as Sasuke prepare himself to jump on her. Hinata had her paws covering her round face as her eyes were shut to prevent herself from seeing the damage that Sasuke will do to her. 'Oh dear, please make this quick,' she pray in her mind.

Just before Sasuke was about to jump, another cat jump on him. The great jump was strong that it made both cats roll around on the ground.

"SASUKE!" shouted the other cat.

Sasuke turned around to glare at the idiot who ruin his opportunity to mate, "You idiot! Who do you thin..." but before Sasuke could finish, the other cat interrupted.

"Sasuke it's me! Naruto, don't you remember me?" hyperactively said a very weird cat considering that he looks more like a fox than a cat.

Sasuke gave a good stare at the orange color cat, "Dobe. Is that you?" he asked warily.

"Yes! Oh you do remember me!" Naruto ran toward his long lost friend and gave him a kitty hug, very tight. _'I can't believe I found Sasuke. Oh, I feel so happy,' _said Naruto in his head.

"Oh, how can I forget. You were that stupid cat who couldn't stop talking! I thought they put you to sleep," Sasuke was struggling to break free from the orange feline.

"They were about to, but the humans gave me another day to live to see if any human would want to take me in. And they did, a human took me in and fed me this delicious food. I think it was call... um raameenn. I donno, so how was your life, did you have fun? Huh-huh Sasuke, so how was it?" Naruto was started to annoy Sasuke with his big mouth, until the blue cat couldn't take anymore. _'Damn his mouth! They've put that to sleep,'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke grab Naruto's mouth and said, "Shut it or I'll make you!," than he let go of poor Naruto's mouth.

Naruto was rubbing his aching mouth, "Fish-Cat! Sasuke, why do you have to be soooo meannn, ow," he said. _'Did he just say 'Fish-Cat'. What the hell does that mean?'_ Sasuke wondered.

Sasuke was about to hit him for talking again but was stop by another cats voice but this time it didn't sounded friendly, "I won't do that if I were you," said another cat, who was standing in the shadows so it wouldn't be seen in the light, but one feline noticed him.

"Hey Gaara! What are you doing in the dark! Come out so we could see you right," waved the orange cat.

"No thanks, I'm better here," said a calm red cat.

"Are you sure!"

"Yes Naruto, I'm sure. Also it's not necessary to shout, I'm a few paws away from you" said Gaara. _'Damn, you could be stupid sometimes,' _the red cat rolled his eyes.

"Ok. He said he doesn't want to come, but if you ask me, he is afraid of the light," Naruto whispered to Sasuke at the end and waved friendly back at Gaara as if he had never said anything bad about the red cat. _'Why do you even bother, Naruto? I'm right here,'_ Gaara frowned.

Sasuke slightly slapped himself, "Are you sure your even a cat?" he ask to Naruto.

"Well duh! Why do you think I have a tail, whiskers and two pointy ears," Naruto was playing with his two cute pointy ears.

"Because you are stupid,"

"oh hahahaha Sasuke. You sure are funny, very hilarious,"

"You have no idea," Sasuke got even more annoyed by Naruto and his talks.

While Naruto was laughing his butt off, Sasuke took this chance to escape from the crazy orange cat.

Naruto looked around to see if Sasuke was still there but was gone, "Sasuke, where did you go?"

Sasuke ran through countless of cats, in search of the white eyes one, "Where could she be?" he asked himself, searching around the cage that the human had put him in.

Meanwhile, Hinata was with these strange feline. One looked mysterious; it could be mistaken by a stone. All it does is sit and stare straight at something. While the other one keeps saying that its not a cat but a dog. Weird, isn't it?

"I'm telling you guys, I am a dog. See watch -cough- WWWooof..meow,"

"Wofmeow? Dogs don't wofmeow Kiba, they bark, huh Shino," Hinata spoke to the stone cat. Shino just nodded at Hinata's correction. _'He shook at me! So he just doesn't sit there and stare, he move also_,'

Kibe stared at both Hinata and Shino angrily, "What do you know? You're not even dogs. You," he points at Shino, "just stand there and you," he points at Hinata next, "just came out gods-who-knows where. What am I talking about, I'm leaving. Screw you guys I'm going over there," Kiba pointed at the other cats and left Hinata with Shino alone.

**Few minute later**

"What happen with '_over there'_," asked the quiet cat. _'So he talks too! What a great improvement for Shino,'_ Hinata smile at her new friend.

"Shut Shino!" Kiba sat next to Shino who gave a grin at Kiba. Hinata was surprise that Kiba came back so soon, which was only been a few minute.

"I'm bored," Hinata was tired of sitting and watching Kiba and Shino doing nothing and was sick of it.

"Well than, why are you hanging around with us cat?" asked Kiba who was very angry at the moment.

"I was hiding from this blue cat that was trying to kill me for using his stuff and, when I saw you cats just sitting there, I thought maybe you cats could help me," she gave them a smile after she was done.

Both Kiba and shino gave this white cat a odd look, "So you are telling me that you just came here, interrupting our conversation just for help!"

"Yup, pretty much it," she said staring at Shino and Kiba innocently.

"Well than, you came at the wrong place," answered Kiba while his angry started to fade as he stare at Hinata downfall expression.

"What! Please you gotta help me, if he finds me" Hinata was suddenly interrupted by a very aggressive voice.

"Here kitty, kitty," he said. Hinata turned around slowly and saw a very scary blue cat with a smirk on his face.

"Now where were we," he said but before he could do whatever he wanted to do on Hinata. A voice came hearing through his ears.

"Well, well, it isn't my little brother, Sasuke. What Sasuke, your mate doesn't come to you so you must come to them. I always knew you were a pussy," said another cat, much a like the blue one but he was older and had black fur instead of dark blue like the first.

"Itachi I have no time for your craps right now," Sasuke turned to face his older cat-brother, in fact its his only cat brother, some how his cat parents didn't have that many. Didn't know why.

"Aw, not happy to see your favorite cat brother,"

"Your my only cat brother,"

"Thats why it makes it easier for you to pick me as your favorite!,"

"And easier to pick as the least favorite,"

"Temper, temper. Remember what cat mom said, you must control your temper, she said,"

"Oh shut the fuck up, you just made that up,"

"Yeah I know,"

"I have no time for ass right now! So go away, I have a fury white ass to kill,"

"Hu-ah, don't you mean fuck,"

"What do you care, I bet you haven't fuck a cat in your life,"

"Thats what make me more attractive!" than suddenly a whole a lot of female cats came rushing toward the black cat.

"Oh Itachi I love you," "Please be my mate" "I want to have your kitten" "Hey he's mine," You better stay away from my mate" Hu-ah he's mine mate," "No, you both are wrong he is mine!" "No he's mine!" "Mine!" than suddenly all the female cat started to have a 'cat fight' for the one attractive black cat.

While all the female cat were having their 'cat fight', Sasuke and Itachi left before the 'cat fight' ever began. And as for Hinata, well she felt as if she wanted someone on top off her, again. "Oh, not again, I feel a little tingling..." she scratch herself.

"Do you want to mate than?" ask a calm voice.

Immediately, Hinata turned around and lower her rear, "W-What did you say?"

"Sorry, if I scared you. My name is Gaara, and I sort of heard you..." he blushed.

"Oh," Hinata slightly stared away from her little embarrassment.

"So, you're on heat," he said, trying not to blush to hard, which was okay because he's already red outside, so it wouldn't make any different if he did blush.

"Heat? What's that?" Hinata asked innocently, sitting down with her furry tail swinging slowly side to side and her head tilt to a slight angle.

Gaara eyes widen, "You don't know,"

Hinata shook her head no.

"How old are you?" he gave a questionable look at the young attractive feline.

"Ummm... I believe one. My mistress celebrated my birthday last month, but I don't know my real birthday because I found as a kitten on the street. So that wasn't my real birthday, just my other birthday, the day my Mistress found me," she explained.

"Oh," he smiled.

"What about you? How are you?" she asked curiously.

"Over two," he answered with his two fingers holding on air than place them down.

"You're really old," she pointed out, which got Gaara a little embarrass, "But nice," she smiled. Again, he blushed.

"So are you. Nice by the way," he replied.

Hinata giggled, "My name is Hinata," suddenly her body reacted by approaching to Gaara in a desirable way. Her tail rose high as her eyes stared deeply into his, gazing like a begging feline. Gaara is very familiar to those kind of stare, his urges wouldn't let him back down right now, he must proceed on the ritual.

"Hinata,"

"Yessss," her answered as she smelled something very blazing from Gaara that got her hypnotize.

"Would you be my mate?" he asked with his tiny nose a few inches apart from hers.

"Yes," she nodded, not caring what her body was about to do, instead she obey his order and turned around to show him her high tail.

* * *

So what did you readers think, love it, like it, please tell me. Oh yeah no flames. REVIEW REVIEW! See ya!

**New A/N: I said it before and I'm going to say it again, I'm improving and adjusting a few things. Also, I'm changing a few line to make it more interesting ;) there is a lot that I want to add in this story and make it humorous. I hope you liked the new ending to this story. I put a little bit of Gaara/Hinata action here, just to see how would things would look like if Gaara got involve XD Oh I can't for the next chapter that I got for you guys. Anyways, if you have any suggestion, please! Do not hesitate to suggest anything, if I like it, than I might add it in this story ;) Thank you and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Author Note:** I'm adjusting and improving this story to make it 'readable' and understandable, especially comprehensible than the pervious one. So please, bare with me. Do not worry, because I've saved all the chapters to this story, so there won't be any long updates :) I hope you enjoy it XD  
**Author**: Field Innocence  
**Title:** Mate  
**Summary:** In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.  
**Rate:** M (bad language and sex theme, etc)  
**Paring:** Sas/Hin  
**Genera:** Humor, Drama  
**Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... awww, come on, please X(

* * *

**Ch.3**

Kakashi and the veterinarian were still trying to find a solution for Kakashi's problem, "So, is there any other way?" he asked patiently in front of the pet doctor.

"Well, there is one," the veterinarian pointed, than sigh.

"What than? Tell me!" Kakashi was all over the vet face, which got him alert and slightly frighten.

"I don't know if it would work, it's a risk but not a good one," he said before slightly pushing the skill ninja from his space than place cupped his chin to appear focus and cool.

"I don't care what it is! I must have Hinata the way I got her," than Kakashi walked up to the calm vet and picked him up with just one of his arm up in the air.

"Now, you will tell me what I need to do," he said softly while the vet was shivering his pants off.

**With Hinata and Sasuke, in the animal minds**

Things were about to get serious in the pit until Naruto's loud mouth interrupted Gaara attempt to nail Hinata down, "GAARA! GAARA! GAARA!" he sat next to them with his small grin appearing on his fluffy face.

Gaara snarled at Naruto before climbing off of Hinata, "Naruto! What! Can't you see I'm busy,"

Hinata scowled in disappointment and lay flatly on his stomach with her tail covering her rear.

"Oh, hi! My name is Naruto, what's your?" Naruto leaped in front of Hinata's laying body. Hinata slowly stared up and became amaze at Naruto's feature. A bright orange with white stripe fur, sky blue eyes and a adorable grin that made her blush. '_Who is he?_' she wondered.

Gaara pushed Naruto away from Hinata before he caught her stench, "Go away Naruto," he commanded.

"Ah, come on! I just want to play with you and your-"

"I said go away Naruto!" Gaara got aggressive on the innocence orange cat.

"Hey! Don't be mean," Naruto protest.

"Hinata," said a sweet voice.

"Huh?" both male cat turned at the blushing female cat.

"My name is Hinata," she nervously stared down than sat down with a friendly smile.

"Oh, hi Hinata," Naruto suddenly sneaked by Hinata and before you know it, he took one good smell on her before realizing what he had done.

"Oh shit," said an alert Gaara.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was still searching for the white feline, after his encounter with his older cat brother, Sasuke flee as fast as he could once those rabid female cats came along. But, after all that, Sasuke couldn't get rid of his older cat brother, "Would you stop following me!" he shouted at his brother but got a glare for a responds.

"You do know, once this is over, I am coming after you," he said while walking, passing countless of cats.

"Why do you have to be so mean, Sasuke?" Itachi was walking along with his only cat brother.

"Because, cats like you, annoy me and I hate it,"

"That is way you don't get to fuck any cat around, you always have to be a grouch,"

"Shut up! I could do that whenever I like,"

"Oh yeah, how many cats have you mated, beside things that do not move, humm,"

"…"

"HA! I thought so! You didn't have anyone to play around, instead you just fuck with your toys, don't you," Itachi was sitting down while laughing at his cat brother's embarrassment.

Sasuke was full of red cheeks all over his round cat face and all he could do is get even madder at his brother, "Shut up!" he shouted out loud which cause another cat to approach him and said, "Won't you shut up, my friend here is taking his nap,"

"Sooooo, as if I care," he said at that the cat that was two time his weight.

"Choji! Have you seen Shika," said another cat but this time it was a female.

"Ummmm...he told me not to tell you..."

"Damn it Choji! I know that you have seen him. Where is he?" the yellow cat has a very bushy tail, much fluffly than Hinata.

"But Ino, he is busy right now," the big cat was shivering his tail, trying his best not to be frighten by his best friend's mate.

"I don't care. Where is he? I WANT HIM NOW!" her shout made ever cat silence and stare at her. Even Itachi and Sasuke stopped for awhile to look at her weirdly.

Ino was breathing heavily until another cat came behind her, "Why are you shouting so loudly," he said, rubbing his eyes from all the sleeping he got after he got into this cage place.

Ino ran toward her mate and jump on him to feel him, "Shika! I miss you," she was holding him too tight that he couldn't breathe.

"OMG! Ino let him go! He can't breathe," Choji was trying his best to save his cat friend from his mate's grip.

Meanwhile Sasuke and Itachi just took a few tiny quick steps, away from the yellow cat. Itachi left because he hated when a cat's mate is wanting some fun from their other mate especially from a female cat. It just scare him. Sasuke left because he still was searching for Hinata.

"This is stupid. We've been walking for hours, we will never find her, I suggest we leave her and get out of here," said the black cat.

"Ok; One, we were only walking for about five minutes. Second; who said you were looking for her, I am, remember. And last; we can't get out of this place, we are cage up!" Sasuke had had enough from his brother idiotic talk.

"Well sorry, I just got bored, ok,"

"Well, how about we have a sit,"

"Really!" Itachi had sparkles in his eyes and his two paws holding each other, when Sasuke said that. His thin legs began to hurt him after running from those female cats.

"NO," than the stars fell down from his red eyes and his smile turn upside down.

Sasuke kept moving, searching for Hinata and leaving his brother, "Sasuke, wait for me,"

"Why do you fallow me? Don't you have anyone to annoy? Friends, enemies,...um poisonous reptile,"

"Yes, yes and no,"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, while we were walking, I've seen my friends like ten time in the pass five minute. See," Itachi pointed at the corner of the cage and saw about four cats gather in a group. Almost like a group of ganster cats.

"And how did you know that?" the blue cat asked again but this time surprise that his brother was keeping count this whole time.

"Oh, that was easy. We were walking in circle the whole time!" Itachi gave a big smile at Sasuke widen eyes.

"What? We were walking in circle in this lock up cage for about an hour and you didn't say anything!"

"Actually five minute, remember"

"Fuck you! You do realize I am going to kill you," Sasuke was giving his brother his evil glare.

"Yep, I know! But I don't feel like dying right now, soooo... I'm going to my friends right now. See ya," Itachi ran to his four cats friends, on the corner.

"Damn it Itachi!" Sasuke ran behind Itachi and came to the dark corner.

"Itachi!" said a blue cat, but with spiky hair and very sharp teeth.

"Kisame!" both two cat came to each other after shouting their names.

"Here we go again," said the a cat with blond fur but having half of his left eye cover by his left bend ear.

"How are y..." but before Kisame could say any further, he saw a blue cat right behind Itachi, "Who is that crazy cat?" Kisame just stared at Sasuke and notice that he was breathing heavily with all his fur sticking out.

"Oh, that crazy cat. He is not totally crazy, he just needed of a mate, and really bad," Kisame nobbed at Itachi explanation.

"So, what his name?" asked a cat that had orange and black strip.

"Oh. His my young brother! Everyone, this is Sasuke, my stupid pussy, blue, meany, rude, mateless, duck butt hair, grumpy..." it took about a minute before Itachi could finish identifying Sasuke personality, "second little, I think gay, brother," Itachi finished and took a nice good breath before talking again, "I guess that is all"

Sasuke had his claws stick on the ground the whole time his brother was calling him names and his eyes twitching.

"Aah, Itachi, whats wrong with your brother," asked a dry red color fur cat.

"Humm... I think he's going through heat," said the black cat.

"I think he is going to explode!" some of the cats took a few steps away from Sasuke.

"What made you think that Sasori?" Itachi was staring at his brother and notice that all of Sasuke's fur were sticking out very pointy.

"I think we should leave" said the orange and black stripe cat.

"I think Tobi is right Itachi. We should stay away from him" suggested the frighten light blue cat.

Every one of them were far away from Sasuke except for Itachi, who was still staring at him weirdly, "Damn it Sasuke! You scare all of my friends away. This is why I never took you with me in the park when we were young. What do you have to say about yourself now?" Itachi gave Sasuke his angry glare for scaring his friends.

"Shut up Itachi! I told you not to mess with me and now I'm going to KILL YOU!" Sasuke walked toward Itachi, ready to hurt his annoying brother. But Itachi didn't moved from Sasuke fear appearances, he just sat there not moving anywhere with a smirk on his face.

Sasuke stared at his brother eyes and notice that he wasn't afraid of him, "What's with that smirk on your face?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just staring at something right behind you," he said looking behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned and saw the cat that he was searching for all day. Itachi knew his brother was on heat because of his smell and the desire to find the white cat. It was obvious to him since he gone into heat before. Both Itachi and Sasuke were on heat, but Itachi can control his desire, but it was his little brother who is still inexperience. They stared at Hinata's direction but it was Sasuke who was oblivious at the whole scene until Itachi said, "Well, well, it seem there are others who are trying to win her," Itachi smirked at the action taking place from afar.

"What?" Sasuke shook his head and stared again, but clearly, "W-What is Naruto doing?"

"It seem there are more you need to worry than just that cat," Itachi chuckled before walking away from his frustrated brother.

Hinata just stared at the six cats fighting amongst each other. It first started with just her and Gaara, but than Naruto interfere, than suddenly a few of them came near trying to claim her. Something about her stench made them go crazy when they smelled her._ 'Oh, I have no time for this. I must escape before-_' before she could finish, she caught him sneaking closer, _'S-Sasuke. Oh, no. He's going to kill me. I need to get out of here,_' she glanced around before running away from all the male that try to grab her attention.

Once she left out of the male sight (as if they notice), she halt to a unknown corner, '_Oh no, a trap,'_ she freaked out.

Sasuke couldn't stop staring at Hinata's behind, all the angry from his brother made him go horny around his cat body.

Hinata was staring at the cage that she was put in. She tried her best to climb out but fail. She even tried going through one of the whole, but the fence's hold was too small for her to fit in "Oh, I would never get of here" she said to herself, "Stupid human, always have to be the bigger species in our world. Oh, I would give anything to be one, just like them, so I wouldn't have to deal with mess like this," she was about to sit down to relax herself but all the suddenly she felt something on her. More like another additional weight had been add on her back and started moving up and down on her behind. It was her cat need that allowed this to happen because she didn't do anything to make the other cat to stop.

Almost all the cat stopped from whatever they were doing and watched the two cat getting on.

The orange spiky cat had its eyes widen at his best friend on top of the white cat,"Sasuke?" he mouth was half open in shock.

The red cat also saw the event and also shock that the dark blue cat beat him to Hinata, "That bastard," he snarled.

The other four cats also joined Gaara and Naruto's anger attempt toward Sasuke.

From a different point of view, Kiba also saw the two cat in action, "Us dogs, could do better," he said to his statue friend.

In Shino thought, _'Eh, I seen better'_ and that was all.

Ino too, watched the two cat together, "See Shika! They're having fun. Why won't we," she said to her mate.

"We just did, a few minute ago. Now I need my rest," she the sleepy tired cat.

"Yeah Ino! You had your fun, now leave Shikamure alone," said the huge cat, sleeping right by his best friend side.

"Fine!"

Well, most of everyone in the cage were staring at the two and most of them gave ,"o.0" and a "wow", few of them were still new at this. Especially the one that are still young for this.

As this event was going on, Kakashi and the veterinarian came in to pick up Hinata and Sasuke to leave. But what Kakashi saw was not he had excepted to see.

**Out of the animal mind**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he had his arms up in the air and than fainted.

* * *

Well i hope u all enjoy it! So please tell me what u all think! No flames! Now review, review!:) See ya

**New A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I sure did XD. Anyways, it's true, female cat mate with many different cat to keep the legacy going and to desperately be pregnant. Also, there are other cat (bigger feline) stick with only one mate. So I decided to make Sasuke mate with Hinata only. lol. But don't worry, there will be more future drama amongst the other male cat. Now please leave a simple review if you would like. Thank you.**

**Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Author Note:** I'm adjusting and improving this story to make it 'readable' and understandable, especially comprehensible than the pervious one. So please, bare with me. Do not worry, because I've saved all the chapters to this story, so there won't be any long updates :) I hope you enjoy it XD  
**Author**: Field Innocence  
**Title:** Mate  
**Summary:** In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.  
**Rate:** M (bad language and sex theme, etc)  
**Paring:** Sas/Hin  
**Genera:** Humor, Drama  
**Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... awww, come on, please X(

* * *

Ch. 4

_Blurriness_

Kaskahi slowly open his eyes into reality, "W-What happen?" his vision was still a bit blurry but his focus was coming clear.

"Oh, so you're awake. That must be a huge surprise for you to get you knock out like that," the veterinarian grinned friendly at Kakashi's confuse expression.

"H-How did th...oh wait! The cat! What happen to them!" Kakashi quickly got up and ran to the back room, but before he could enter the other room, the veterinarian stopped him.

"Hold it!" he abruptly grabbed Kakahis green vast before he could move any further, "I won't disturb them if I were you, especially after they mated," warned the vet.

"They have already!" Kakashi eyes widen in fear, oblivious of the tiny twitch on his open eye.

"Well... actually, they did mated more than once," he admitted.

"What!" than as fast as his life depended on it, Kakashi ran in the room and searched for his cats, "No. No. No. No. No," he kept on searching, "Damn it! Where are they!" he yelled in frustration.

"They are over here," the veterinarian lazily pointed at the cat-carrier that stood on top of the a metal table.

"Why didn't you kept them away from each others?" asked the one eyes ninja.

"Watch," the vet grabbed a simple puppet cat and head it toward the cage where Hinata and Sasuke slept peacefully. They were having their nice quiet nap; Sasuke was sleeping on top of Hinata, purring every breath he released. It was a nice and wonderful kitty nap, until Sasuke pointy ears abruptly sensed another present in his territory, he quickly woke up, looking around for the intruder. '_Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?'_. He immediately was in high alert and glared at the cat-puppet heading toward him and Hinata. The cat-puppet came close in about a few inches to his cage and Sasuke wouldn't let it take another inch closeer.

Sasuke rampage at the puppet; he scratch, hiss, bite and even pulled the puppet in the cage to make it personal once and for all. The vet instantly was in pain from the attack of a very piss cat and than desperately pulled his hand away from the vicious, malicious creature.

"Damn it!" cried the veterinarian. He got some bandages to cover the scratches. While Kakashi stared at Sasuke strangely, "What happen to him? He never acted like this before?" he asked as he came close to the cage to have a closer stare at his more cruel cat.

"Your cat has become too crazy for that feline next to him, he had chosen her as his permit mate. In other word; she belong to him and there is no way in breaking them apart, they have become a couple now. Congru-Ow!," the vet was still covering himself.

"No! How did this happen, why her!" Kakashi ran to the cage and ignore Sasuke rage at him, "Why didn't I have you fix earlier? Why me, why!" Kakashi didn't expected all of this to happen to him so soon. He thought it would of gone nice and smooth but no, Sasuke had to go around and fuck his friend's cat. Which will get him kill once she finds out that something awful had happen to her cat. Oh, the pain of it, once she kill him and won't be able to get the chance to see the next new issue of his favorite book, or even read it.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself while the vet finish bandaging himself.

"Well, I have an idea remember," than Kakashi stopped his whimpering and run up to the vet.

"Tell me!" he growled at the vet.

"Calm. There is a woman that could... probably, help you with your problem but I think she is off to vacation, I'm not quite sure though," he said.

"I don't care. My ass is on the line, just tell where to find her," he demanded.

"She lives on the other side town," he answered as the pain on his hand start to heal painlessly.

"Ok, I'm off," Kakashi quickly grabbed both of the cat from their nap and put them into their own separate cage without giving them a chances to notice that he moved away from each other because he used his ninja skill. Now, if only he was smart enough to use that to prevent them from mating in the first place. How smart is he?, "There is no way I'm taking this chance again, so both of you will stay this way until we find away to fix this, you got that ...Sasuke," Kakashi glared at his stubborn cat.

Kakashi took no time to get out of the place and run to the other side of the town for the search of the woman.

While Kakashi was searching around, Sasuke was trying his best to get with Hinata in her cage.

**In the mind**

"Damn it! Argh! I'm going to freakin kill him once I'm outta' this box again," he scratch and bite to break it but his small soft body was too weak to even make a dent on it.

"Hey Hinata! Are you okay in there?" Sasuke asked from a far in worry tone.

Hinata heard Sasuke noise from a far but didn't care, she was too tired from all the "mating" they had that she was taking her sweet nap in the cage and didn't replied back to Sasuke.

"Hinata! Hinata! Can you heard me!" _'Uh-oh! What if something bad happen to her? I must get out of here, but how?'_ Sasuke was in his thought as Kakashi was still looking around following the piece of paper that the vet gave him before he could leave without knowing the place.

**Out of the mind**

"Ok. I think this is the place," Kakashi scan the area and notice that it looked big than he had imagine it, "Whatever, just as long I get them fix, than I'm alright," he smiled.

Kakashi ringed the door bell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Yes, sorry but this place is close, come back in a month," a woman came in and was close to shutting the door but Kakashi stopped her, "No, wait, I need help. I was inform that I could find a woman from her, that could solve my problem," he said.

"Well, your out of luck because she is not here right now. She is on her vacation, won't be back until a month," she said.

"And why are you here, are you her maiden or something?" Kakashi's eye brow rose in question.

"No, I'm her student, I was told to watch over her place and keep this place the way it is before she get back. She teaches me how to do medicine, and chemicals for other things,"

"Oh, what is your name?" he asked calmly.

"My name is Sakura and I'm going to be the future owner of this shop," she had her arms crossed getting annoyed by this one eye ninja.

"Ok than, you can help me?" he asked again.

"I said she is no-"

"No, since you are the student you said you are, you can help me with my problem,"

"And why would I help you?" she frown.

**One minute later**

"Ok, Kakashi you have driven me a hard bargain, than yes," they both shook hands of approval.

They all went inside of the shop, also home of the woman who lives in it, in search of the cure for the two feline.

As they came far in the back room, where is full of chemicals, acid, substance combination and weird mixture of fluid, Sakura told Kakashi to put on a mask for protection, even though he was wearing one but he still had to leave the cat behind. While they went in to find the chemical, Sasuke was bumping himself on the cage.

**In the mind**

"J-Just o-one more!" with that, last force push, Sasuke manage to fall with the cage, and landed on the ground hard. Making the bars open for his freedom.

"Yes!" but Sasuke wasn't finish just yet, he got himself out, now he needs his Hinata out safely without any injury what-so-ever. He ran up to her and saw her still sleeping, "Hinata, wake up," he said softly.

No response

"Hinata wake up," this time a bit louder, she got up a little but still tire.

"What is it?" she yawned.

"Good, you're awake," he smile, wagging his blue tail, "We need you out of here and far away from here too, so both of us could live together forever," Sasuke was purring as Hinata stare at him oddly.

"Sasuke I can't leav..." but before Hinata could finish her sentence, Sasuke left, in search of something to break free His Hinata.

"Sasuke what are you doing? You don't know how to use those thing that the human uses," Hinata said worriedly.

"I don't care, its not my stuff. Its their fault for leaving their stupid toys out here in the first place, so why should I care," Sasuke began to mess around the tools and chemicals that were on display. He even try grabbing something to bring back to get Hinata out, but with a paw he has, he couldn't pick up a piece of paper let alone crumble it right.

"Damn it! All of their toys are useless," Sasuke was losing his patient, until he encounter a very strange glass window that you can see through. In it were mutiplue of little jar of strange liquid.

"And what the heck are those thing doing up there, being so special, I bet they don't even taste that good," Sasuke climbed up to the clear see through glass window. As he came up, he notice it was open by a bit.

"Stupid humans," he chuckled, "Lets see," he opened it without a care and began to look around.

"Sheep?" he was startle that there were pictures of different type of animals on the little jar, each with its own color also.

"Ok, there is a white shark, green frog, red fox, brown chicken, gray wolf, black bear and etc... blab blab, I don't care for them. Where is it?" Sasuke than found the right jar he was looking for and smirked, "PPPeeerrrfect,"

Hinata was sitting down in depress, she was missing her owner already, thinking about how she loves her and took good care of her with love and care, "Oh where are you my lady?"

Than suddenly a glowing light came out of no where from out of her cage, she was startle and afraid. Once the light vanish Hinata walked a bit close with eyes widen.

There, she saw smoke that were surrounding a human, soon the smoke dissolve and revealed a male human. With nothing on but two pointy cat ears, a long blue tail and very sharp nails. Never in her cat lives have she seen a strange looking human like him before.

While she was focusing on his ears, she barely remembered about Sasuke, which worried her more, "Sasuke! Sasuke where are you?" she looked and looked, but no sight of the blue hair ball. Except for this strange human that was walking toward her with a smile on his face, Hinata was frighten by his grin on his face and took steps away from him, reaching to the end of the cage.

She was shivering with fear, as she was shape as a hair ball, staying away from him. She saw him opened the cage and grabbed her gently. He held her nice and easy without any force to scare her or anything to freak her out. Hinata could sense that he wasn't trying to scare her, more like comforting her.

He was petting her from the spot that relaxes her more, it made her purr from his magical finger of heaven, "Ooohhh yeah,"

"I see you like that my kitty," he smiled.

Hinata was taken back by his voice that sounded familiar to her. She turned to face this strange looking human and stared very closely in to his black eyes, in return he smiled back at her.

"What's wrong my cute cat, haven't seen a human like me before," he kept grinning at her, than he lift her up to take a good look at him, "It me Hinata. Sasuke!" he said a bit loud for her to hear clearly.

"S-Sasuke?" he nodded.

"H-How?" she asked, he took her to the jar that he had broken open, cover with broken class and wet liquid on the floor, "See, I found a jar that had a picture of a human, the perfect spices to turn into," he hugged Hinata gently into his arms.

Hinata was still taken back from this new being, he kinda looks like a human but different.

Than soon Hinata got another thought, a very sneaky thought, she quickly jumped out of Sasuke arms and land on the wet liquid floor. She than licked the chemical of the same one that Sasuke had.

Sasuke just sat there in his cat position, and stared at his little cat in amusment, instead of stopping her to prevent her from transforming into something else, he just admire her cute appearance.

Hinata just took a sip and felt nothing, than a few second later, her body was suddenly feeling weird and fuzzy.

Than just like that her whole body began to grow bigger and less hairy. Her body glowed bright white from head down to her rear paw.

Sasuke didn't do anything, he just simply smile, wagging his tail from the excitement of seeing his Hinata into her new form.

After the new transformation, Hinata had two pointy white ears, a long white fluffy tail and sharp claws of her own. She observe at herself for awhile and was startle at every inches and feeling that she has now. Every thing was new to her, the human eyes, hands, skin and touch. Everything!

Sasuke couldn't take it much longer, he ran toward Hinata and jumped on top of her, "Oh, Hinata I want to fuck you right here, right now,"

"Eek!" Hinata' eyes widen by the new feeling she is getting, she doesn't even know how does human mate in their own way. But Sasuke know what he was doing though.

While they were having their time, Sakura and Kakashi both came out of the back room with some mixture of chemical and dangerous acid.

But what they got, wasn't what they expected. They both widen in shock of two very strange looking people, with ears, tails and sharp nails. Also what made it more shocking, they were both naked. Saukra instantly dropped the strange chemical on the floor.

Kakashi, even though he was wearing a mask, he had his mouth open high. It reminded him of his favorite little orange book, but he was looking at it a few inches away in real life.

He quickly shook his head and gaped at the cats cages, "Oh no," than at the mess around the area, than soon at the broken glass at the floor. Soon, every piece was making sense to him and got him more reason to be afraid than before.

"Nonononon! Not again!" Kakashi was so close to faint but a pink-hair woman beat him to it.

"Hey!" Kakashi looked down at Sakura in defeat.

* * *

New A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**New Author Note:** I'm adjusting and improving this story to make it 'readable' and understandable, especially comprehensible than the pervious one (At least I try). I hope you enjoy it XD  
**Author**: Field Innocence  
**Title:** Mate  
**Summary:** In a world of all the Naruto character as cats. Hinata is left with Kakashi and his pet, Sasuke. Things started to go from bad to worst when Hinata has the need to breed.  
**Rate:** M (bad language and sex theme, etc)  
**Paring:** Sas/Hin  
**Genera:** Humor, Drama  
**Warning: **Bad grammar  
**Beta**: If anyone is interested of becoming a beta for this story, than please, do not hesitate to PM me, I will appreciate your service. Thank you.  
**Declaimer:** I do not own Naruto... awww, come on, please X(

* * *

**Ch. 5**

Blurriness (_again_)

Her vision got messed up by a hard hit she took from her dramatic fall. Sakura shook her head a bit for a good awaking, "Uhh...W-What happen?". Sakura observed her surrounding a bit, still confuse by the headache on her head but force herself to be fully awake.

"Finally!" Kakashi appeared right in front of her face like a popped balloon. "Quick, I need your help, now" Kakashi instantly grabbed Sakura's right arm before she got the chance to ask "Wh-"

After going through rooms to another, Kakashi finally stopped to his destination, "We're here" he declared. He than open the door and push Sakura inside who was still a little drowsy. "Look!" he barked with his eyes widely open pointing at the two strange feline/species in the room. It appeared the two uncommon people couldn't do anything because of the leash they were given after their transformation.

Sakura blinked, than rubbed her green eyes again before getting a good view at the two creatures, "Oooohhhhh my-" she covered her mouth before continuing the rest of her word, '_Their...their...their..._' even in her thought she couldn't finish her sentences because her logically thought wouldn't let her.

"Stop staring at them like that and do something to change them back before they start jumping on each other again" Kakashi had less patient at the moment and couldn't take another shocking news for just one day. And to think, he just wanted to get his crazy cat fix, but no! Things had to turn from bad to worse for him.

Quickly, Sakura shook her head and recognized the room they were in, "Wait...why did you put them in this room?" she asked, staring at the one eye ninja.

"I had too! They just couldn't stop humping on each other, so I thought putting them in the freezer area will cool them down a bit" he crossed his arms ending his solution.

"Okay... and why didn't you just wet them if you really wanted to stop them. Throwing a cold bucket of water would of done the trick, instead of tying them up and leaving them here," she suggested.

"Or maybe I should've lock you up in the freezer to shut you up for talking to much," he threaten, which sort of surprise him a little because threading someone wasn't part of the ninja's code.

"Hey, at least I wasn't the one who has "cat" problem, Mr. ?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

While the two childish adult argue, Sasuke tried his best to take out the collar that was force upon him while trying to mate with Hinata, which didn't quite went as well as he hope for. Mating like a human was one thing but how to "do it" is the tricky part, _'Stupid human, always have to make things so difficult,'_ he said in his mind, but as he was thinking, the two's noises were making it harder to think clearly.

Until he couldn't take it any longer, "WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!"

Both Kakashi and Sakura stopped their yelling against each other and gazed at the new feline/species, _'Did it just talk?_' they asked at the same time in their mind.

"Idiots," Sasuke mumbled as he try to free himself, ignoring the questionable stares from the two surprise faces.

"Sasuke, I don't think that was nice" than Hinata words surprised them even more, '_Her too?_' Kakashi heart's rate began to beat harder.

"Sorry Hinata, but I'm trying to get us out here, its too freakin' cold" Sasuke pulled the chain that was attached to the floor.

"Kakashi they're...they're ..."

"Yeah, I know," Kakashi sounded more depress than surprise at the moment.

"Damn it! Can't get it lose," Sasuke sat back down liked his old form, a cat like, and looked angry.

"Uhhh can I help?" Sasuke stared at the pink-hair woman who walked toward him carrying a silver key in one hand. She than unlock the chain collar that kept him and Hinata apart in this cold room.

"There" she smiled after setting Hinata free. "Thank you," Hinata smiled back in relief.

"Your welcome" Hinata actually felt surprise because she was talking like the human were.

"Can you understand me?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you and him can finally speak like us,"

"Really?"

"Yup!" she smiled happily at the cute cat woman.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so we can do what you human do, big deal," Sasuke hissed unpleasant. "It doesn't seem that exciting, all I wanted to do was to get out of my cage and, what I got in return was this," both girls stared at Sasuke's new appearances. He does have clothes now, pants, large shirt and cloves.

"I see nothing big of a deal here! I feel too heavy for some reason and I can't scratch myself right. I don't know how I'm going be able to use my litter box. I mean, come on, clothes that covers every where and I mean, Everywhere!" Sasuke kept going on and on, while Sakura carried a very worn out ninja from stressfulness of unusual day, "Hey Hinata?" Sakura ask kindly.

"Yes?"

"Can you lure Sasuke to the room that made you like this?"

"Yes," she than giggle of the fun that she's going to have with her mate, "Oh Sasuke!"

Sasuke sigh, "Yes my kitty cat," he answered with a smile.

"Kakashi wake up," said the worry pink-hair woman as she softly slap him on the cheeks.

"I am awake, I'm just tried right now," he lay quiet on a couch, which was surprising because he didn't notice the comfy couch earlier before. He took a small glance at the two new additional creature that were sitting down in their cat position next to each other.

"Oh god, what am I going to do now. She is going to kill me," he began to cry out his troubles and his whining, "I remember this, why does history have to repeat itself? I don't want to go through with this again," Sakura and the two new human stared at the crazy ninja, who appear seemly talking to himself.

"Uhh... Kakashi are you okay?" all three of them gazed at Kakashi with a confuse look.

"No! Nothing is okay, once she comes back and finds her cat like this, she is definitely going to torture me!" Hinata sighed once he said her name, "What do mean?" she asked with Sasuke by her side trying to come close to the one eye ninja.

"This happen before, once we were kids..."

**Flashback Kakashi POV**

**-Sometime when they were kids-**

_I was being myself, reading a book, but not those orange book, it was just a normal book. I was up a normal tree while Obito was on the bottom talking to Kin, my other teammate who I have no idea why he likes her. But anyways, there I was minding my own business, when all the sudden, Kurenai comes along in the story._

_"Hey guys!" she waved like a innocent little girl she was with her long curly red hair and red eyes, than that stupid dress she had on. Oh gosh! You should've seen it!..._

_"Hey Kurenai!" both my teammate said while I just ignored her and continue my book. Okay I didn't know what were they talking about under the tree because I was into my book, but later on I finish and jumped down to get another book to read. Once I landed, man I really should've landed somewhere else because I knew something wrong was going to happen, but I was stupid enough to land where they were and I paid the price, she grabbed my right shoulder, "Hey Kakashi wait," she said while smiling like she was the princess of the good side. What a liar._

_Okay, so I turned and face her with my faceless expression, as if she could see me with my mask on but that wasn't important, so I said, "What?"_

_Than she pulled out, I couldn't believe this, a ridiculous gold fish that was in a bag of clear water, "Okay?" yeah I was clueless._

_"It's my first pet, Goldy," she than instantly brought it up to my face, I mean can I ask a bit privacy! But she brought that big eye, small fin, water-breather up to my face._

_"Come on, say hi," she said, but I waved only and gently push it away, "Okay I'm going to leave now, so see ya,"_

_"Oh no you don't," I can't believe my good friend turn on me and pulled me back, "Sorry about this Kakashi but me and the girls are going to get something to eat, so you won't mind if you watch Goldy for Kurenai, right?" I was annoyed and slight twitchy at the same time._

_"Yes I do mind,"_

_"Well to bad, your not doing anything so your watching the gold fish!" he told me, I was like 'What the fuck' well in my mind but if I was a loud mouth I would of said it, but instead I said, "Make me," than he got in his fighting position._

_Just about Obito was to throw a punch, Kurenai stopped him and said, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up okay. Just let me talk to him," both my teammate gave a strange look before walking off and leaving me with her._

_Once they were gone from sight, Kurenai turned to face me with a very devilish look that no one have ever seen before, "Now listen to me and listen to me good because I'm going to say this one," okay I know that sound a bit extreme but with that talk I almost freak out but, I was a ninja and I kept my cool and nodded._

_"Good. You are going to watch Goldy for me while your teammate and I have fun. The moment I come back, I better see Goldy looking the same as he was before I left," I stared deep into her red eyes and so did she. I was about to quickly walk away and run for help, I mean come on I was still a kid, who wouldn't call for help. Anyways just before I could move a muscle, she grabbed both side of my shoulder shirt and picked me up to the tree behind me, "And if I don't find him the same as he was, you'll see the other side of me that no one ever did and soon feel my wrath," you would of thought she would've said something like ,"I'm going to tell on you," or "I'm going to tell my brother on you" but no, she became one of those little girls who mysterious have a crazy dark side. Well, as soon she dropped me she gave me a nice smile and walked away._

_Yeah I was responsible for that stupid gold fish. So I took "_**_it_**_" to the library with me and when I came to the library, they told me no pets allow. So I couldn't just leave him, so I changed him to a human by one of my jutus, for just a few mintue. Well it did work, the design was great, even I could be fool. Anyways, once we were inside I made him hold my hand the whole time, even though we were being stared at it was worth it. We got in and got out, that was the easy part, turning him back was the hard part._

_You see, I sorta forgot to undo the jutus while reading my book under the hot sun, with no shade or water near by and kinda lost him in the process too._

_So I began searching for him as if my life depended on it and it did. I searched high and low but still no sight of him. I passed a lot of thing, the clothe stand, tea stand, ninjas and even the coffin's stand, in case._

_An hour later I reached to my destination when I accidentally made up to my teammate and her._

_"Hey Kakashi, what are you doing here, I thought you were reading your book and Goldy," Obito said as he was licking on his delicious ice cream. I got hungry once I saw him._

_"Oh yeah, I am, I'm just taking a break thats all," I was slightly frighten by Kurenai angry stare._

_"Your taking a break from watching a fish in a water bag?" she asked suspiciously._

_"Yeah! You know, how hard it is to watch a gold fish while you read. Back and forth, back and forth, it can really hurt your neck hehehe," its seemed that I was the only one laughing to this while the other thought it was a stupid joke._

_"I guess your right. Okay!" she gave a smiled and to my surprise I thought I was off the hook but I guess I was wrong._

_"So where is he?" my eyes widen in shock._

_"Wheres who again?"_

_"Goldy, where is he?"_

_"Oh that Goldy. Are you sure you want to see him? Don't you want to enjoy the rest of your fun day and have a good time,"_

_"No, I want Goldy and go home because I'm tired already,"_

_"Oh! Well how about you go home and I'll drop Goldy home for you, ok"_

_"Uh let me think….. Thought about it and no. Give me Goldy now so I could feed him," the ice cream melted on her hand, while I sweated like crazy from both heat and pressure about my faith._

_"Uh...uhhhhh there is a funny story about that …well uhhhh," Obito looked at me and laughed._

_"So you couldn't even take care of a small fish. Man Kakashi, how dumb can you be," he laughed harder._

_"Are you done," I said annoyed by his laughter._

_"Wait. wait. wait," a mintue later._

_"Okay now I am. Anyway, let me know your still live after this, come on Rin lets leave them," he grabbed her hand and ran off. Leaving me and Kurenai in the street. Alone._

**End of Flashback Normal POV**

"Well, what happen after that?" Sakura felt excited since the beginning of the story, it was very interesting.

"You see, Kurenai showed me the meaning of hell and thats one of the reason I cover this eye," Kakashi felt exhausted and more worry about his life.

"Don't worry, that was the past. Maybe she change,"

"I doubt it,"

"If you keep thinking that, than maybe she'll keep bossing you until death,"

"I think I am dead," he said emotionlessly.

Hinata saw Kakashi's depression and walked toward him, licking his finger to make him feel a bit better. Kakashi stared at his "friend"'s cat and petted her head, but than his hand got hit by the jealous raven hair man, holding his mate in his arm as he hiss at his owner.

Kakashi smiled on how cute Sasuke reacted, "Come guys, let go home," he said softly.

Sakura jerked, "What? Wait, where are you going?"

"Taking them home,"

"Like that,"

"I'll just say its fake,"

"Yeah, and what if the civilian get suspicious"

"Than I'll say just make something up"

"Great work genius,"

"Bye than,"

"No wait!"

"What?"

"When is Kurenai coming back?"

"Next month"

"Okay, I guess I have time,"

"For what?"

"To turn them back to their original self and maybe Kurenai would never find out,"

"How can you do that?"

"Hey, I'm going to be the owner to this shop soon, which means I know what I'm doing,"

"This bothers me, what kind of shop is this?"

"Its kinda like a vet shop but we supple medicine for both ninja hospital and ninja animals. You see we create new chemical and cure for injure or transmutation people including animals. But right now we are inventing new design to create an even stronger ninja to high up their quality and even fix their weakness,"

"Oh now it make sense," Kakashi pulled both Hinata and Sasuke arm, but Sasuke hissed while holding Hinata.

"Okay bye, I'll call you as soon I'm finish," she waved as he shut the door, "Oh man I'm so dead when Tsunade comes back from her vacation," she too became worry as hell.

* * *

**Please leave delicious feedback for this chapter. I really enjoy good reviews, so please don't leave this chapter without one, okay XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**New Author Note:** Thank you all for the lovely review. I appreciate the kind encouragement and compliment. Please keep leaving reviews and long feedback for the story. Also, if you're interested, I can take suggestion and add it into the story for fun. PM me or leave a review and I will make sure I'll get right on it. Thank you.**  
**

* * *

**Ch. 6**

On their walk through busy crowd and loud noise, Sasuke got annoyed by every human stare toward his innocence Hinata. He even got piss-off at the playful kids with each touch they gave to her, and Sasuke gave them an evil glare which scare them away.

The heavy environment being around the human got to the point where Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Everything went too fast for him. So he crack.

"**STOP LOOKING AT HER. ANYONE WHO TOUCH HER OR SNIFFS HER WILL DIE! YOU STUPID-**" but before he could finish Kakashi quickly covered his loudmouth.

"Hehehehe... He forgot to take his medicine today... so, you all have a nice day, bye" the one eye ninja slightly gave a peace sign and grabbed Sasuke and Hinata arms and took off like a flying rocket.

All the people stared him as if he was the one who needed the medicine more.

Kakashi quickly open his door than slammed it shut, "Whoa! That was close," he sigh in relief as he slide down his body down on the wall. "For now on Sasuke you should keep your jealousy down the low. Its bad enough you have to mate with Hinata now,"

Sasuke's ears jerk up at the thought of him and Hinata having fun together, "Ooooohhh yeah," he grinned as his long blue tail waged side to side.

Hinata stared at Sasuke in confusion "Sasuke, are you ok?" she ask kindly as she walk to him, but before she could get five feet close, Kakashi dragged her away from him.

"Oh no you don't. I'm keeping a very closes eye on you more because you are Kurenai's cat and my responsibility. So, stay away from him," he demanded as he gave a serious straight stare into her white eyes.

Sasuke saw the way Kakashi stared at Hinata and didn't like it one bit, "I told you to stop staring at her!" he ran directly at Kakashi as his claws flash out from his paw and head at the one eye ninja. Unfortunately for Sasuke, his claw attacks didn't work on Kakashi since he is, after all, a high level ninja. Kakashi simply dodged Sasuke attacks, grab one of his arms, twist it around his back than force him down at the floor.

"Down boy." he said in victory but in a calm tone "Now behave and calm yourself" Kakashi held Sasuke's arm pretty tight. Hinata was frighten from the sight of Kakashi pinning her mate. She wanted to help her Sasuke out but she felt helpless to even try to say a word.

"If you leave Hinata alone, then I will," Sasuke struggled from Kakashi grasp.

Kakashi stared at Hinata and notice the fear from her eyes. He has a responsibility to take care of and making Hinata like this didn't quite fit the position. He let Sasuke free and took a few step away, "Fine then. Just stop messing around. Here are the rules; don't break anything. Don't touch anything than seem unusual. Don't leave cat scratched on the wall, and especially and I mean especially... Don't get out of _**that**_ door," Kakashi pointed at the door that lead to the outside world. "Follow these rule and we will be alright... for now," Kakashi whisper the last part to himself, he senses that there will be more problem coming soon. He closed his eyes and thought for awhile before speaking, "Alright, letss...?" As soon Kakashi open his eyes, he caught Hinata blush really red as Sasuke's smirked stand still evilly toward his mate pinky expression. He may be doing nothing but his tail sure wasn't.

"**S-SAS-SUKE!"**

"What?"

"Leave Hinata alone!"

"I can't, she is my mate and I could do whatever I want with her. So ...**SHUT UP**!"

"Damn! I'm your fucken owner and you have do what I say!"

"**NO!** She is mine!"

"Sasuke! She doesn't even belong to you nor me, she belong to Kurenai! Remember that!"

"Screw her! Hinata is mine!"

"Damn it!...(sigh) fine than, do whatever, but don't you ever fuck her,"

"What?"

"You heard me! You could touch her but no having sex"

"Sex? What the fuck are you talking about!"

"Uhhhhh... I mean no mating with each other,"

"What? And what the fuck is _sex_!"

"Never mind!" Kakashi calmed himself for a moment while taking nice cold breath and stared back at Sasuke, "Okay, obviously this isn't getting us anywhere. So, you could touch Hinata but you can not mate with her until Sakura bring us a curse for you two transmutation. Which probably won't happen less than a mouth," After explaining this to Sasuke, he nodded, so did Hinata.

"Alright! Since that is settle, who wants food?" As Kakashi immediately mention the word _"food",_ both, half human and cat, gave one twists on their ears and ran straight toward the kitchen. "Oh man, this going to be a long month," said a very exhausted gray hair ninja.

**(Scence change)**

Meanwhile, a woman around her 20ths, came to her room feeling tired from all the excitements she had at her first day of vacation "Whoa! I'm beat," she fell on her bed facing at the ceiling, "And to think, this is only the first day hehehehe," she gave herself a good laugh than stare up, "Hummmm... I wonder how is my cute Hinata is doing?" she turned to face the window. The sky had turned dark blue, the stars sparkles around the hollow moon and the quietness seem just alright but something was missing. The moon gave a good picture of Hinata's marble like eyes.

"Was it a good idea leaving her with him? After what he did to my last pet," she thought as she kept her eyes on the moon, "I'll leave it. I will know by the end of the month anyways. So I'll let him handle this," she rolled over her body, having her back facing at the window and her blanket giving her warmness. Letting another day go by as a new one rise.

* * *

**Please leave delicious feedback for this chapter. I really enjoy good reviews, so please don't leave this chapter without one, okay XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Let us commence the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 7**

The next day rose within second from Kakashi's sleep, unfortunately for him it wasn't a pleasant morning because he just remember he has two abnormal creature to watch over until the curse can be made. "Fuck my life," he grumbled at his bed before taking her time getting up than heading straight to the bathroom.

As he shower off his sleepiness the two human feline argued something small and reckless.

"Come on, Hinata," encourage Sasuke pulling her arm toward him.

"N-No Sasuke. I-I think this is a bad idea," she softly decline and pulled her arm away politely than said, "beside he's awake," she faced toward Kakashi's room, "I can hear hits of water and sense heat. I think we should- Ah!"

She was surprisely interrupted by Sasuke's strength with her on his shoulder, "S-Sasuke!"

"I don't care if he's awake. You and I are leaving! Together," he announced in assurance with his eyes dark and fierce.

"W-W-Wait S-Sasuke," her eyes grew big, "l-lets talk about th-"

"Nope. It's decided,"

"But-But-But- Sasuke! Please stop rubbing my but!" her face turned completely red by Sasuke dirty hands. He smirked and slowly removed his filthy hands, "You kept saying but, so I just had to," he chuckled.

Minutes Later

"Ahhh...Much better," Kakashi walked out of his shower with a new face, or whatever face he has since he wear a mask on 24/7. By the time he reach to his Kitchen with his usual calm attitude he noticed something was missing, "hummm... something isn't right here," he rubbed his chin and thought of what was out of place.

Meanwhile in Konoha Village, two unusual freely human roam through the street, in regular clothes disguises.

"Umm-Umm Sasuke?" Hinata asked nervously with her two index fingers poking each other.

"Yeah," he answered looking around suspiciously incase his owner shows up.

"Where are we going?"

"Far from my owner,"

"Oh,"

Silence

Silence

Silence and walking, until Sasuke approached close to her ears and whispered, "And to be alone with my **pussy** kitten,". That's when Hinata noticed Sasuke was being a pervert again and fearing the safety of her own life. '_I hope Kakashi find us fast_,'.

Back with Kakashi

"Ummm... Wait a minute," he's head hit him, "where is my orange book," he looked around, "damn it. How can I start my day without my book," he began walking out of the kitchen in search of his small and perverted book.

Back with Sasuke

"Oooohhhh Hinata. Hinata? Hinata?" Sasuke called his mate through the crowd of buyers. 'Darn it! Where did she go?' he looked around and retraced his foot steps as he thought the last thing he said to Hinata.

**Flashback**

**_"S-Sasuke,"_**

**_"Yeah,"_**

**_"I-I'm hungry," she rubbed her stomach in despair, "Can we eat?" she asked desperately._**

**_"Umm. I guess I can hunt a mouse somewhere, and we're going need our strength to get further through the day before Kakashi find," he chuckled with his faced staring straight ahead, "that if he ever find us, which I doubt. Than again he is a ninja. Mmmmm, maybe we should find a whole group so we can save them for later. How does that sound," he turned to stare at his empty-air right, "Hinata?"_**

_End of Flashback_

"I guessed she didn't want to eat mice today," he figured as he continued on his search for his beloved cat.

Back with Kakashi

"Damn. I can't find it. I bet Sasuke hid it," he frowned with his arms cross on his chest, "That's unfortunate," he comment than smirked, "For him. I'm a ninja. It's somewhere around and I bet it's lock away somewhere where I least expect. Lucky for me I know the in and out of this place, so finding it shouldn't take more than five minutes,". He than made a simple hand sign, "Clone justu,".

**_Puff! Puff! Puff!_**

Three smoke appeared before Kakashi than vanish, relieving three clone of Kakashi, "You all know what to do," he said calmly and all three nod and scatter around the room.

Back with Hinata

_Sniff Sniff Sniff_

"Mmmm, that smell delicious," she stated as wonderful smell drove her closer, "What is this marvelous sense? Its-Its wonderful," she admit as her nose lead her to a food stand full of cinnamon roll. "Oohhh what is this!" she stared down at the brown swirl bun and drool in hunger.

"Would you like a cinnamon roll ma'm?" asked the sale lady.

"Really? Why yes please," she smiled with saliva flooding in her mouth uncontrollability.

"Here is a sample of our new taste. Try it," the lady baker smile as she handed Hinata a hand size.

"Thank you," she immediately try the sweet, tasty and soft bread. And within second, after the first huge bite, Hinata was gone. "OOOOOHHHH YES!"

Instantly Sasuke's ear jerk to Hinata's direction, "Mate," he than ran to her.

Back with Kakashi

"Found it," he sigh, "Not the way I wanted to find it but I found it," Kakashi bend down to Sasuke's litter box and carefully pulled up his dirty graphic book as sand slide off, "Of course you would Sasuke. Of course you would," he sigh again.

Back with Sasuke and Hinata

"...Y-Yen?"

"Yes. Do you have any so I can buy c-c-cccinnamon roll from the human?" Hinata stared up into her mate's eye in desperate need, "Oh p-please Sasuke, do you have any?"

"No," answered but didn't want to disappoint his mate.

"Oh..." she stared away in sadness which kick Sasuke in the guts. He didn't want to see that look in Hinata's face, he likes it when she blush or make any sexy expression that gets him turn on. He glanced at the stand and thought for a second than smirked.

"Oh my dear pussy cat," he lift her chin up to look straight at his dark taunted eyes, "do you really desire those _cinnamon roll_, eh,"

She nod, "yes," she looked hypnotize from his black hazel eyes.

"Well than. I will get you your cinnamon roll, if you promise me something," his smirk grew to a evil grin.

"Anything," she softly replied as if she was under his control.

"You will mate with me by the end of this day,"

"Yes," she did not hesitate nor resist from his deal. Either way both will win.

"Excellent," he voice slither evilly like a villain.

Back with Kakashi

He had his book in his hand and began reading as he walked back to his empty kitchen, "Alright, who's hungry?" he asked with his eye on the little orange book.

* * *

**Review, feedback, comment, or any question. Thank you.**


End file.
